narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pulse Release: Kinetic Wave Particle
Description This jutsu uses elements of Ameyuri's Inertia Absorption and Chakra Oscillation Technique to fire and generate various waves which can be used for multiple means and measures of both offense and defense. These waves due to he expertise are able to be fired at different wavelengths, and use different frequencies to have different effect depending on the kinetic energy gathered. The damage of these waves can range depending on the wave that was released and the frequency. By gathering energy from her Inertia Absorption and then using her oscillation to manipulate the input and output of the chakra by oscillating it, rapidly moving it from her body and then exerting it. Vibration is a mechanical phenomenon whereby oscillations occur about an equilibrium point. These vibrations can be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary measures. Pulse Release allows a user to use their chakra to dictate and control the frequency at which vibrations and oscillations can be spread, used and controlled. The more concentrated the exerted chakra is, the more powerful the frequency can vibrate allowing her to break weapons such as swords, Kunai and other materials. Weakening them on a structural scale and cause the weapon to shatter under the intense pressure. She often uses this for hardened materials or surfaces or when facing those who rely on the Earth Release. Making each of those used against her increasing difficult to maintain its structural integrity. Ameyuri stated it took years of practice to find what frequency metal needed to resonate at to weaken it on a structural level, where as other materials are easy to shatter and break, needing a much lesser frequency. Ameyuri could use varying types of frequency for different effects which allowed her to apart to the situation at hand. Among these her ability to channel kinetic energy she can use this gathered energy to extend the length and radius of how far these vibrations her can travel whether if omitted from her body or fired traveling in one direction. Of all her most practiced techniques her use of vibrations is her most relied upon technique. Ameyuri can project vibro-shockwaves and unleash a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This gives Ameyuri the ability to effectively throw long range vibrational punches, and vibrate the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it *'Sound Waves'- The mechanical wave that propagates through gases, liquids, solids and plasmas; One of the many deadly vibrations she has in her disposal is the ability to unleash sound vibrations that can affect her opponents creating deafening sounds. Giving way to intense vibrations that can cause pain briefly inhibit her opponent's senses, as well functions that would require any form of concentration. She can induce high pitch frequencies that can drive animals crazy and violent which she has used to attack bandits, and local thugs. Using that as a tactic to overwhelm her opponents by sending these animal into a crazed frenzy. She could lower the frequency to create low sound waves which would function to weaken and destroy structural formations. This can cause intense pain to a opponents auditory systems and even do damage to ones hearing temporarily or permanently. She can use mediums such as Wind and Water to better amplify and carry her Sounds Wave Vibrations to affect a larger area or cover more distance. Increasing of decreasing the wavelengths and intensity. The effect from go to ear piercing to bone rattling which can disorient an opponents body making their bones feel like they are grating among each other. All most of her well known attacks her control over sound vibration is consider the most deadly as she has brought even the greatest of shinobi to their knees in combat using sound vibrations alone. Ameyuri stated that among controlling Sound frequency vibration it is harder to maintain a high pitch one, she is currently learning and progressing over how to use better use sonic booms without inflicting too much damage to herself. One such move though on a lesser scale is her ability to use the Sound Wave Technique. In her hands with her ability to use Chakra Oscillation Technique as well as her ability to influence vibrations and frequencies she can maximize the jutsu range. Using her ability to create waves and control the wavelength and amplitude of the fired sound waves *'Shock Waves'- Inertia Absorption plays a large part of the energy and blast radius she can create she releases shock waves. Her ability to oscillate chakra can also play a role in the momentum but not as heavily as in others. The more energy gathered the greater the release of pressure that can be generated into a specified blast zone and do minor to extreme. Using the process of detonation a process of combustion in which a supersonic shock wave propagates through a body of material. Ameyuri provided she had gathered enough energy before hand to use can release a dangerous payload that can very from being able to casually take a person of their feet and leave them with nothing more than whiplash, to releasing enough energy to taking down buildings. This velocity of detonation is the velocity at which the shock wave front travels through the detonated explosion of gathered force. The main issue Ameyuri has with using shock waves rest solely on habit of thinning out as they expand from the point of impact. When the energy is first released it gathers great velocity quickly within the first few second of impact, but after that initial impact and the radius spreads out the shock wave loses its potency and becomes gradually weaker. Though the impact based on the pressure can amplify the distance and speed by which these waves travels Ameyuri noted it is very easy to become overzealous and waste energy by looking to create a killer shockwave to wipe out the opposition rather than create a simple effect blast radius. *'Electromagnetic Waves'- Being that she is a Lightning Release user she can have an interesting effect on lighting based techniques launched at her. Using the wave property of Absorption. A wave possesses the same natural frequency and impinges upon an atom the electrons of that atom will be set into vibrational motion. If this wave of a given frequency strikes a material with electrons having the same vibrational frequencies, those electrons will absorb the energy of that wave and transform it into vibrational motion.This allows Ameyuri to create a resonance with the electromagnetic waves created from her vibrational motion to create a natural resonance to absorb incoming charges or cancel them out by raising the vibrational frequency above that of the said charge. This combined with her Inertia Absorption ability allow her to collect the velocity of lighting since it travels in one direction and absorb that into stored kinetic energy she can use for later. *'Seismic Waves'- Are waves of energy that travel through the Earth's layers, and are a result of an earthquake, explosion, or a volcano. Using her ability to change the frequency of the waves she can emit from her body she can fire a low acoustic wave which can travel along the earth as a surface wave. The strength of these induced seismic waves depends solely on the velocity of the waves she fired and the depth it travels at. Using her Chakra Oscillation she can produce a stronger wave which will rapidly move the wave in the depths of the earth crust. The propagation speed of the wave also plays a large role of how powerful the waves can be as well as their intended effect. Doing this Ameyuri can propagate minor to severe earthquakes depending on the listed factors and the medium used to carry the waves. Seismic waves function as Surface waves in a low frequency so they can have a profound effect on large bodies of water and induce Tidal waves and even tsunamis. The water can carry these mechanical waves and extend them, however they motion and speed will not see a great increase rather the pressure and volume of water that is effected will be increased. This form of waves is most effective against earth Release users as the low frequency waves can shake apart any earth molded objects and destroy them on a structural level. This course of action can also speed up the process of erosion. Ameyuri is often reluctant to use this move due to its erratic in areas where it would be least effective as the move is meant to induce through a medium. *'Inertial Wave'- Inertial waves, also known as inertial oscillations, are a type of mechanical wave possible in rotating fluids. Inertial waves travel through the interior of the fluid, and only possible when the said fluid is rotating and is in bulk. Inertial waves unlike their fellow waves do not travel in the same manner as surface waves and can not travel over a surface. They require the presence of fluid like substances, water, oil, liquid metals, air, and other gases can be used a mediums to create and use Inertial Waves which she can release from her extremities to help guide and direct the waves. Whereas a sound wave or an electromagnetic wave of any frequency is possible, inertial waves can exist only over the range of frequencies from zero to twice the rotational rate of the fluid at hand, the frequency of the wave is determined by its direction of travel which makes all the difference in the attack power of the wave. Ameyuri learned this particular wave style while extremely useful when fluids are present is almost useless on solid ground since it does not function the same as a surface wave. The uses of these waves are extremely effective against Water Release users, and also in close range as the human body has been known to be 65% of water *'Equilibrioception Disruption Wave' The balance system works with visual and skeletal systems which allows the muscles and joints and their respective sensors to maintain the sense of balance. Visual signals relayed to the brain about the body's position in relation to its surroundings are processed by the brain and then is processed to and fro, from the vestibular, visual and skeletal systems. Studying this and taking it into account Ameyuri can affect a persons Equilibrioception and cause great disorientation. Ameyuri's ability to affect an opponents Equilibrioception has proved to be her most effective weapons when in close range combat with opponents. The Equilibrioception or sense of balance is one of the physiological senses. It prevents mammals from falling over when walking or standing still. Balance is the maintained result of a number of body systems working together to hold the balance and equilibrium. A culmination of senses all working together: the eyes (visual system), ears (vestibular system) and the body's sense of where it is in space (proprioception) ideally need to be intact. By coming into close range of Ameyuri and the vibrations she can release she can affect the balance of senses and cause great disorientation within her opponents. Greatly affecting their ability to focus their chakra for offensive and defensive measures within her range, this causes her opponent to experience. Disequilibrium, an impairment in spatial perception and stability. Due to her Inertia field of motion and kinetic energy she can store she can if the opponent manages to get within range she can insert this energy within their body and cause vertigo, dizziness, and lightheadedness. Over the study of years she learned to turn this very same close range weapons into a wave that can be fired from her body using her body and Chakra Oscillation technique to enhance the wavelength it can be fired at and the distance it can travel by amplifying its speed. This ability has made all forms of taijutsu, and Nintaijutsu virtually difficult to use against her, and is most ill advised to fight her in close range battles. Due to the difficulty of concentration one has of their chakra within her range she can interrupt the flow of chakra slowing down ninjutsu and genjutsu. Trivia *Based off the Wave–Particle Duality theory that proposes that every elementary particle exhibits the properties of not only particles, but also waves. A central concept of quantum mechanics, this duality addresses the inability of the classical concepts "particle" or "wave" to fully describe the behavior of quantum-scale objects.